enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Skarloey
Skarloey *'Number:' SR 1 *'First Appearance:' **Dodge (cameo (remastered version)) **2 Hearts Burn Together *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' George *'Voiced By:' SodorFan2K10 Skarloey is a wise and old red narrow gauge tank engine who runs on the Skarloey Railway, he was named after. He has a twin from the Talyllyn Railway called Talyllyn. Bio Skarloey is an old, wise engine who has been in service for over 100 years! When he first arrived on Sodor, he was cheeky and got into many mishaps, resulting in him being covered in a tarpaulin until he could behave! In later years, Skarloey was sent to the Works upon the arrival of Peter Sam and Sir Handel as a reward for taking Sir Handel's train when he couldn't get it home. When he returned, he met Duncan and Rusty. When Arthur was catching up on some shunting work during a windstorm, Skarloey insisted that the young engine travel to safety. On the same day, he rescued Ivo Hugh and his passengers from falling off a bridge into some blazing fuel barrels! Skarloey was the lead explorer during the Ghost Engine Crusade with Rheneas and Duncan. He thought that the ghost engine was familiar. Skarloey now works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. During Sir Robert Norramby's search for King Orry's sword, Rheneas told Skarloey about how suspicious the entire search was, and Skarloey shared this information with Rusty later during the evening. Playing Laertes during the railway's production of Hamlet, Skarloey is required to duel with the Thin Controller, with his sword duct taped to his bufferbeam. On the initial run, he narrowly avoids lancing the Thin Controller. During the performance Skarloey starts off too fast, causing him to run over the Thin Controller, breaking his femur. Skarloey and Rheneas finally told Peter Sam, Duncan, and Sir Handel of their misgivings, mainly the full backstory and the various sightings of Proteus. Later that day, he and Rheneas talked about how Sir Robert Norramby likely obtained the map used in the search for King Orry's sword, and how it was time to reveal the full connections of the events surrounding the island in light of the recent events, and that they would stay informed of any recent developments. During a stint at the Crovan's Gate Mine, Skarloey had to deal with the proud Samson and his mishaps, calling him out when he began to boast about his ability. After Rusty's hard work repairing a section of line near Strawberry Grove, Skarloey eagerly takes a passenger train through the area. Despite his own satisfaction, he was disappointed to learn they were dissatisfied on account of the new wind turbines along the line. Persona Skarloey is wise and intelligent. He is looked up to by the younger engines, as he is the oldest engine on the railway, and he acts as a father figure to the engines and personnel on the Skarloey Line. He is good friends with Rheneas and Rusty, and is looked upon by all as an impeccable leader. His experience his noteworthy, and The Thin Controller has a strong bond with him, having known the engine his whole life. Appearances *'Season 0:' Whistle Trouble, Duncan Gets Spooked (does not speak) *'Season 1:' Dodge (cameo; remastered version), Double Whammy (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Breakdown Blues (cameo), 2 Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie, Young Tucker (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase, James Goes on a Trip (cameo), Rock-Star (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Blunderbuss, Swan Dive (cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Aura of Menace (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell (cameo), Chivalry is Dead, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), Merrick's Wake up Call, Stafford's Request (cameo), Break My Stride (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (cameo) Gallery File:Crovan's Gate Maintenance Rack .jpg|Skarloey at Crovan's Gate Works near Millie and Paul the Mechanic File:Skarloey and Rheneas at night.jpg|Rheneas and Skarloey File:Ee93 jawgc.jpeg|Skarloey File:Skarloey with his driver.jpg File:Skarloeyonthebridge.png File:Skarloey.jpg File:Skarloey, Proteus, and Byron.jpg File:Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg File:PaxtonandNorman1.png File:AuraofMenace41.png File:Skarloey and the Duke.jpg File:Swords clash!.jpg File:Skarloey is armed.jpg File:He's everywhere..jpg File:Skarloey title.jpg Swashbuckler23.png Swashbuckler31.png Swashbuckler39.png Swashbuckler43.png Swashbuckler45.png SkarloeyandRheneasatthewharf.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at the wharf Swashbuckler103.png Samson at Crovan's Gate Mine.jpg SBatRpromo6.jpg SBatRpromo3.jpg Blue Mountain Huddle Prophecy.jpg Yesh Skarloey Chivalry is Dead 2 ska.jpg Skarloey Station Stop.PNG Skarloey's Traverse.PNG Depot zoom.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-27 at 3.57.34 PM.png Skarloey new .jpg Moss city.jpg Skarloey Nameboard.PNG Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.23.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.37.21 PM.png Wake-Up Call 36.PNG Wake-Up Call 25.PNG Wake-Up Call 24.PNG Wake-Up Call 23.PNG Wake-Up Call 22.PNG Wake-up Call 20.PNG Wake-Up Call 13.PNG Wake-Up Call 12.PNG Wake-Up Call 10.PNG Wake-Up Call 9.PNG Wake-Up Call 4.PNG Wake-Up Call 14.PNG Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters